Karena yang HIlang Tidak Akan Kembali
by kkenchi
Summary: Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Tom memasang jebakan tikus dengan keju—makanan favorit Jerry— di atasnya hari itu, Jerry tetap berhasil lolos dari jepitan perangkat tikus yang terlihat menyakitkan itu. Happy reading minna :3 minta revieeeeeew :3


Tom and Jerry fanfiction~

deskripsi dengan sedikit dialog :3

happy reading minna *\(^-^)/*

* * *

Tom and Jerry milik William Hanna dan Joseph Barbara.

Tulisan abalita ini buatan saya :3

* * *

Hampir setiap hari suara benda-benda berjatuhan terdengar di seluruh bagian rumah semenjak Tom, si Kucing, pindah ke rumah baru milik majikannya. Setidaknya sudah dua tahun ia bersama majikannya itu pindah ke rumah baru tersebut. Eh, maksudnya, majikannya membawanya ikut serta pindah ke rumah baru tersebut. Tom ingat betul pertama kali ia sampai ke rumah yang cukup besar ini banyak sekali debu yang menempel di setiap sudutnya. Rumah tersebut tampak seperti rumah hantu dari luar. Cat dinding yang (sepertinya) berwarna kuning sudah berubah menjadi cokelat kusam. Tom ingat benar ia enggan menginjak bagian dalam rumah karena banyaknya kotoran dan debu yang ada di sana. Untunglah tidak sampai seminggu tangan-tangan ahli mengubah rumah tua itu menjadi rumah baru yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Karena majikannya itu seorang yang kaya, tentu ia punya harga diri yang tinggi karena majikannya selalu memanjakannya. Wanita bertubuh gempal itu—Mammy Two Shoes*— memang sangat menyayangi kucing berbulu biru keabu-abuan itu. Thomas, nama lengkap Tom, selalu diberi makanan terbaik. Tom pun tidak pernah bergaul dengan kucing jalanan. Tom hanya bergaul dengan kucing rumahan milik tetangga majikannya. Dan sesekali jatuh cinta pada kucing wanita yang manis. Namun, Tom tidak pernah mendapatkan kucing pujaan hatinya diusianya yang sudah menginjak tiga tahun itu.

Di rumahnya yang baru sekarang, Tom sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan kucing jalanan, sebut saja Butch. Kucing hitam itu selalu saja ingin mencari keuntungan dari Tom, misalnya mengambil makanan dari lemari es milik majikan Tom. Tapi, di luar semua itu ia tulus berteman dengan Tom. Butch hanya mencuri ketika ia tidak menemukan sisa-sisa makanan di luar sana. Butch menjadi rekan yang baik untuk Tom, bahkan sesekali Tom mengajak Butch menonton televisi ketika Mammy Two Shoes tidak ada. Butch pun sering membantu Tom untuk menangkap Jerry, si Tikus. Butch juga seorang pesaing dalam hal percintaan bagi Tom.

Sejak awal kepindahan Tom ke rumah barunya, Jerry, tikus cokelat kecil, telah menjadi penghuni rumah itu. Merasa terusik dengan kedatangan orang—dan kucing—baru tentu saja Jerry memberontak. Jerry pun sering mencuri makanan dari lemari es Mammy Two Shoes dan sering pula menjahili Tom. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan lincah adalah alasan utama mengapa ia terus lolos dari kejaran si Kucing Biru. Padahal, sudah berbagai trik dan cara yang sudah Tom lakukan untuk menangkap si Tikus cokelat itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

* * *

Tapi, sore itu terasa berbeda. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Tom memasang jebakan tikus dengan keju—makanan favorit Jerry— di atasnya hari itu, Jerry tetap berhasil lolos dari jepitan perangkat tikus yang terlihat menyakitkan itu. _Scene_ selanjutnya pun sama, setelahnya Tom mengejar Jerry yang berhasil mendapatkan keju kesukaannya itu, kemudian Tom terpeleset disusul dengan tawa Jerry yang pecah. Terbahak, Jerry melihat Tom lalu dengan seenaknya menyantap keju yang lezat tersebut. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun berlanjut. Namun, makin lama langkah lincah Jerry makin lambat dan berganti dengan langkah gontai sampai tiba saat di mana Jerry jatuh. Tentu saja Tom tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jerry dan menangkap si Tikus cokelat dengan cakarnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan pun terpampang jelas di wajah Tom sekarang. Tom mulai tertawa mendapati dirinya yang menang setelah pengejaran selama dua tahun yang melelahkan. Namun, tawa itu tidak bertahan lama. Tom tahu ada yang salah dengan keadaan Jerry sekarang. Tidak ada usaha untuk melepaskan diri—bahkan Jerry tidak membuka matanya. Ini sebuah kesalahan. Dengan cepat Tom pun membawa Jerry ke Mammy Two Shoes di mulutnya.

"Meoow."

"Wah Thomas, akhirnya kau mendapatkan tikus itu. Kau memang kucing yang pintar." Mammy Two Shoes mengusap kepala Thomas dengan senang.

Tom pun meletakkan Jerry di lantai kemudian mengeong tanpa henti.

"Meoow meow meooow."

"Ada apa Thomas? Oh, lihatlah tikus kecil ini, kurasa ia sudah mati."

Seakan mengerti dengan perkataan si Nyonya Gempal. Tom mengeong lagi dan lagi. Ia tidak siap jika harus ditinggalkan Jerry sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak senang telah menangkap Jerry, tapi hal ini tidak benar. Kemenangan yang ia dapatkan bukanlah kemenangan yang mutlak.

"Meoow meow meoow meoow meoow."

"Ada apa Thomas? Tikus ini sudah mato Thomas. Tikus ini sudah tua."

Tom mengeong lagi, berharap majikannya mau menguburkan tikus kesayangannya itu.

"Meoow meoow meoow."

Tom memberikan isyarat kepada Mammy Two Shoes untuk menguburkan mayat tikus kecil tersebut.

"Meoow meoow meoow."

Seolah mengerti, si Wanita Gempal itu pun menaggapi, "Kau ingin aku menguburkan tikus ini, Thomas?"

"Meoow." Tom mengeong yakin.

* * *

Sore itu, sebuah batu kecil berdiri tegak di ujung sebuah gundukan tanah. Makam Jerry, si Tikus cokelat, tikus yang cerdik dan lincah. Tikus yang selama dua tahun terakhir menemani Tom di setiap hari-harinya yang membosankan.

Sore itu, seekor kucing dengan bulu biru keabu-abuan berdiri di depan gundukan tanah dengan keempat kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah melihat ke arah gundukan itu. Makam Jerry. Makam tikus kecil yang selalu mengerjainya setiap hari. Memaksanya berlari ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menangkap angin. Anggap saja ia sedang berolahraga agar tubuhnya tidak menimbun lemak dan menjadi kucing gendut. Tikus yang bukan hanya menjadi musuh terbesarnya, tapi juga teman terbaiknya. Tom telah kehilangan satu hal penting di dalam hidupnya.

Sore itu, angin semilir membawa butir air jatuh. Diam-diam seekor kucing telah merindukan musuh dan sahabat kecilnya. Tikus kecil yang sudah hilang karena waktu. Karena sang Pencipta telah menggariskan batas hidup si Tikus.

Malam itu, seekor kucing tidak bisa tidur sampai sebuah tangan yang besar mengangkat dan membawanya duduk ke pangkuan si pemilik tangan besar tersebut. Mammy Two Shoes seakan paham bahwa kucing kesayangannya itu tengah berduka. Diusapnya kepala Tom berkali-kali agar Tom merasa lebiih baik.

Malam itu, seekor kucing bermata hijau tengah bermimipi mengejar tikus kecil. Sebuah senyuman nyaman terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Mulai besook, Tom akan sendirian untuk delapan belas tahun ke depan. Jika ia diberi umur maksimal kebanyakan kucing.

Mulai besok, Tom harus mencari cara baru untuk membunuh kesepiannya.

* * *

*) Mammy Two Shoes, itu lhoo wanita yang kepalanya ngga pernah digambarkan di Tom and Jerry.

Dulu saya kira Hanna Barbara itu satu orang lho! xD

* * *

minta revieeeeew :3

pelukcium, kkenchi

{} :*


End file.
